Episode 18
Thoroughly unnerved by the revelation that there were people this far below, the Party explored briefly before being led on by their new guide - Mannoc. Seeing the visceral predators that called this domain their home, they met with the leader of these 'Old Duros', an aged figure called Venthrix. Offered passage through stone, as the legends foretold, he asked them to help bring balance and end the threat of 'The Others'. Released on their quest, they explored the ruins of the city some more, unfurling some more of what happened so far below... Session The Guide The Village Of The Lost The Shrine Of The Saviour The Vault Of Wealth The Vault Of Knowledge Trivia Chronicler Ranthus Audiologs * “Expedition, day thirty-five. Chronicler Ranthus speaking. This place is…far more than we could have imagined. There was a door…inscribed with a dialect I thought dead for three hundred years, at least. The coffin was a decoy, it killed two of our number, Lorress and Dir Tag. We nearly lost the rest when the damned floor opened up. Hopefully this is worth it.” * "Expedition, day thirty-six. Chronicler Ranthus speaking. We’ve explored more, but found only death and emptiness. Yet Dexios presses on. He demands I write the history of what has happened. The War of the Three. Khaias the Scholar, who built a Kingdom upon knowledge, yet lacked the knowledge to save themselves. Brega, who built an economic powerhouse, yet even that could not protect her. Now all that remains are those united under Dexios, the Militant, the eldest, warrior for the…I…I can’t do this. ''(Rummaging and shouts in the distance). This is all lies, the war was for nothing, there is nothing down her-”'' * "I lose track of the days here. We found what seems to be a treasure hoard. Written in some old symbols. Turns out the old Queen was more sentimental than we thought, but he was not happy. Wasn’t enough that some of us nearly died trying to open it. It was a load of databanks and old cultural artifacts. He nearly smashed a terminal when the lady herself appeared, talking of the youngest. He stormed off, leaving his own datapad, just like always. ''(Long Pause) ''We’re going to die here. He refuses to leave, and the noises are getting worse. Jezad walked off into the night and never returned, others disappear from their beds. Let the ones above forget about us, let them think a war was waged between jealous children. The truth…is far worse-''(chanting and howling in the background) ''This may be my final entry. May the words stay buried…along with us“ Unknown Audiologs (Order Discovered - Exact Chronology Unknown) * "She got her wish….we’re going to be together again. The treasures…meaningless without them. The words…meaningless…meaningless. They scream in my mind. They…have the others….destroyed. The fangs come…end it now….unworthy ''(Something hums to life) ''Khaias. Brega. I…I’m sorry-" ''(sound like a lightsaber striking). (Different voice speaks, far deeper) “The supplicant has been bled, I will speak in the chamber.”'' * "This…was all a mistake. We were all meant to be here. Hearing their names…it made it real. She mentioned 'the real lesson'. I have to find it. I must know. To make it worth it. To make their lives worth it.” * "There are more down here. The ones we spotted…look like us. They’ve been taking us for a few days now, we thought that was the worst of it. But there are….others. They crave sacrifices, and drag those that remain screaming through the stone. I have to press on…Prathos dashed his head against the stone upon surrendering to the voices. She had to have a purpose for all this…but what the hell is it? Khaias would have known….he always did." * "This can’t be it, it’s just money and ancient writs to worthless ventures. Long abandoned territories or ones never worth our time. What did she even care about this stuff for? We had it all before. Money? Behind gates, old language and violent guardians who claim yet more of my people. If it wasn’t for Ranthus we might all have been killed by her damned protections. Everyone wants out...but I won’t allow it. Not after all we sacrificed…not after all I’ve done to get here” Overheard Holomessages * Vault of Wealth: ** "Brega, these are for you. This is your foundation, all to allow the expansion of our people. Guides to navigate the rougher paths, and funds to get there. Join with the others, and the true lesson is at hand.” * Vault of Knowledge: ** "Khaias, my youngest, these are for you. We are nothing if we do not keep who we are. The roots support all else. Use our history to improve, and write a new story. Join with the others, and the true lesson is at hand.” Inventory Gained Tavern * 3 Bottles of Ancient Spirits (to Nox) ** Later abandoned for drinks discovered in Vault of Knowledge. Vault Of Wealth * 900 Credits (to Nox - 500 later in 41EN) * 1400 Credits in Kavin Bills (to Hikaru) * 500 Credits (to Hikaru) * 10,000 Credits worth of gems (to Tira) * 500 Credits (to Whitefang) * Mini Topaz (to Hikaru) * Deed to ''the Besradii Nova ''(to Vesh) * Deed to ''the Grand Guide ''(to Vesh) * Multiple worn deeds, to various properties on Duro and Corellia (to Vesh) * Droids (activated by Nox) ** Protocol Droid TY-47 *** For business, negotiation and first contact protocols ** Archival Droid 41-EN *** For logging of information and archival storage. ** Astromechs *** DT-47 *** DK-19 *** HK-A2 *** For varying functions, analysis, number crunching and algorithms. Vault Of Knowledge * Huge Topaz (to Hikaru - stored in 41-EN) * Signet Ring of Daratos Vesh (to Vesh - equipped immediately) * 2 Bottles of Spirits (to Nox - stored in 41-EN) ** Brandy ** Cognac * 1 Bottle of Chardonnay (to Nox, carried by Tira) * 8 Archival Entries (to Vesh and 41-EN) Category:Campaign Category:Season 1 Category:Episode